Shinkenger Switch Lives
by BlueGem22
Summary: Mako and a rich girl named Mayu got mistaken as each other. Now, Mako is living as Mayu while Mayu as her. Will the girls get switch back? Can the other help Mako and Mayu out? Read and find out
1. Prologue

Shinkenger Switch Lives

**Pairing:** Takeru/Mako, Chiaki/Kotoha

**Summary**: Mako and a rich girl named Mayu got mistaken as each other. Now, Mako is living as Mayu while Mayu as her. Will the girls get switch back? Can the other help Mako and Mayu out? Read and find out.

**Author Notes: **I got inspired to write a Takeru/Mako story since they are my favorite couple in Shinkenger. This is an idea that I had in my mind. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

**OC Characters**

**Mayu Kamiya**

Bio: She was born in a rich family, living with her mother and older brother. Growing up, she never hangs out popular girls. She only hangs out with the kids at the orphanages and visit them often. Every time she leaves the house, her brother would always have a bodyguard go with her regardless of her disagreement with it. The reason for that is because of her sickness. Mayu has asthma since she was a kid. It rarely comes, but just in case, Mayu would carry an Asthma inhaler in her bag she carried with her all the time. She was living a good life until one day, her mother and brother decides to have a arrange marriage for her. Upset and against the arrange marriage, Mayu run away from home.

Personality: is kind and sweet-hearted, always help people who need help. Still, she can be serious, especially in drastic situations.

Appearance: Look exactly like Mako, which got her mistaken as Mako. She love to wears a pink collar shirt and a black skirt with black high heels.

**Toshi Kamiya**

Mayu's older brother who seem overprotective of Mayu. He's boss of a company that sell electronic.

* * *

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Genta was out selling sushi. His last customer had already, satisfy with the food. He was about call a day and return to the Shiba Mansion when he heard a rustling sound. Alert and ready in case if it was Gedoshu, Genta approaches toward the noise with his shodophone out. Suddenly without warning, a person pops out, startling him.

"Ah!" he shrieks as he back way. He looked up to see who it was.

To his surprise, it was a familiar face. "Mako, don't scared me like that!" he exclaimed.

The young woman stares at him confused. "Mako?" she mutters before she leans forward, nearly fainted to ground if it wasn't for Genta catching her.

"Mako!" Genta shakes her as he was trying to figure out what happen to her. Knowing that Mako needs help, he quickly carries her back to the Shiba mansion where the others were.

**XXXXXX**

"Mayu!" a gentleman called out to a woman who came out from the store carrying two grocery bags in her hands.

She turns to the gentleman with confusion when she notices he was walking up to her.

"Uh, do I know you?" she questioned.

"Very funny sis," he grabs her hand causing her to drop the two grocery bags on the ground. "C'mon, let's go, mother is worried sick about you. You know better to run off like that".

"Eh?" she mutters confused as the gentleman drags her away.

"Sorry I took so long," a girl wearing a yellow shirt came out from store with a smile. Her smile turns to a frown when she notices her friend was missing. "Mako?" she looked around and notices the two grocery bags on the ground. She quickly ran over and picks up the two grocery bags.

Worried that Mako might be in danger, the girl took off running to the Shiba mansion to tell the others.

**TBC: So, what do you think? Should I continue or not, review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Confusion

**Author Notes:** Thank you FireHeavenProductions27 for the review. I really appreciate it.

**Chapter Two: Confusion**

"I wonder what's taking Nee-san and Kotoha so long," Chiaki wondered as he reached his usual spot and sat down. Everyone was present except for Mako and Kotoha who still haven't return.

Ryunosuke rushes over to Chiaki. "You don't think they run into trouble, do you?" he asked

"That's ridiculous, if they were in trouble, we would know already or they would call us if they need help," Chiaki points out.

"Chiaki is right," Ji agreed. "The girls would have called us if they run into trouble". He told Ryunosuke.

Takeru sighs. "I think we should check on Mako and Kotoha to see if they are okay," he suggests, which got everyone attention.

Ryunosuke nodded, his attention focused entirely on his lord, "I agree, Tono. We should indeed check on the girls". He then grabs Chiaki by the arm, pulling him up on his feet as Takeru and Ji got up. "Come on Chiaki!"

"Okay, stop pulling me," Chiaki pulled his arm away from Ryunosuke's grip.

"Let's go," said Takeru who was starting to head toward the door when Kotoha came running in, nearly bumping into him. Lucky, he reaches his hand out, grabbing her shoulders and stopped her from colliding into him.

"Sorry Lord-sama," she bows her down in apology.

"Don't worry about it," He replied as he removed his hands from her shoulders.

"See, I told you that..." Ryunosuke placed a hand on Chiaki's shoulder, stopping him in the middle of his sentence. Chiaki turns to Kotoha and notice she was panicking.

"Kotoha, what's wrong?" he asked with evident of concern in his voice.

Takeru notices Mako didn't come in after Kotoha and immediately knew something was wrong.

"Mako..." Her eye was starting to tears up. "She's missing". She told them.

"What!" Ryunosuke exclaimed.

"We were at the market," Kotoha continues. "Mako left out while I get the change. When I came out, she was no where to seen. I'm afraid something bad happen to her".

Chiaki walked over to her and put his arm around her. "Don't worry, we'll find Nee-san," he assured.

Takeru was looking down at floor as he tightens his fists. Without saying a word, he ran out of the room.

"TONO!" Ryunosuke chases after his Lord with Ji right behind him.

"Lord-sama is upset at me," Kotoha says as she looked down.

Chiaki got in front of her and tilts her chin up with his hand. "Kotoha, he is not upset at you. He left to go search for Nee-san". He comforts her. "Let's go find Nee-san".

Kotoha nods and follows Chiaki out the door. Outside, Takeru was heading toward the gate when Genta came in from the gate.

Takeru halts in his track as he saw Genta.

"Taka- Chan..." Genta begins to says, but stops when he notices that Takeru wasn't paying attention to him. He follows his friend gaze and looked down to realize that Takeru was staring at Mako in his arm.

* * *

Mako arrives at the mansion in a limbo. She was amazed by the place as she follows the gentleman who dragged her here.

As she walked toward the front, she can help, but admire the beautiful flower garden. She wishes Kotoha was here to see this. Speaking of Kotoha, she should really get going and return to the Shiba mansion before the others worried about her.

"Mr. Kamiya," a maid greets the gentleman before she turns to her. "Miss Kamiya".

Mako jumps a little when she notices the maid appears next to her.

"Let's get you wash up," the maid leads her into the mansion before she can disagree.

Inside, the maid leads her upstairs to a room. Mako looked around the room and then turns to the maid. "Where are we?" she asked.

The maid chuckles "We're in your room".

"My room?" Mako blinks her eyes confused and was about to say something when she spotted a photo behind the maid. Her eyes widened when she saw it. It was a photo of her.

"_What's going?"_ She thought as she was starting to freak out.

* * *

Ji, Ryunosuke, Chiaki, and Kotoha came outside and notice Takeru was with Genta. Curiously, they walked over and were shock to see Genta carrying Mako who was unconscious in his arms.

"Mako!" Kotoha appears next to Genta and touches Mako's face. "She's burning up".

"What happened?" Chiaki asked what was on everyone mind.

"I have no idea," Genta explained. "I was about to head over here when I saw Mako appears and fainted in front of me".

Two Kurokos came rushing out and took Mako from Genta, carrying her inside.

"Let's talk inside," Takeru says before he turns and walked inside with the others following him.

* * *

An hour later in the infirmary, Mayu woke up. She sat up and looked around confused. _"Where am I?"_

Last thing, she remember was that she was wondering on the street starving and exhausted when she smell sushi. Hungry, she follows the smell to a cart where a guy with a head band on his head. He was about to leave already. Without thinking, she walked up to the guy startling him.

"Mako, don't scared me like that!" he exclaimed.

"_Mako? Who's Mako?" _ She thought as she stared at the strange guy confused.

"Mako?" She managed to say before she fainted.

That guy must have taken here after she fainted. She wonders if that guys good. Thinking about it causes her to look down at herself. She was relieves to see that she was still in her clothes that she had worn. That mean the guy wasn't bad at all. Still, she can't help wondering why that guy called her Mako.

Does she look a lot like this person, Mako? What does this person, Mako like?

Those were the questions occur in Mayu's mind. She was so in her own thoughts that she didn't notice a young woman entering the room.

"Mako"

Mayu snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at the young woman. "Eh?"

"Mako! You're awake!" the young woman rushes over to her, giving her a hug.

Mayu found her self hugging the woman back and was confused by the gesture of this young woman and herself. The young woman was now sitting in front of her and grinned broadly at her.

"Mako, how do you feel?"

"Um..." Mayu tries think up something to say. "I'm hungry" she told the young woman. That was the only thing that was on her mind right now especially when she haven't eat anything.

"I'll get you something to eat, let's go" the young woman extends her hand toward Mayu as she got up.

Mayu stares at the young woman's hand before she accepts it and got up.

"Where are we going," she questioned.

The young woman smiles and said. "We're going to the kitchen to find you something to eat".

"Oh," Mayu chuckles, but stops when she realizes something that she didn't ask before.

"Is something wrong?" the young woman asked with concern.

"Um, what's your name?"

The young woman stares at Mayu confused before she laughs. "Mako, you already know my name, its Kotoha remember".

"_She must think I'm this Mako girl,"_ She thoughts and then begins to wonders if she should tell Kotoha that she's not Mako.

"Are you okay, Mako?"

Mayu snapped out from her thoughts and looked at Kotoha. "I'm okay..."

"_What was her name?"_ she tried to remember the young woman name.

"Kotoha," she finished.

"Ok, do you want to talk about what happen?"

"Not really".

"Okay, when you are ready to talk, I'm here for you," Kotoha said before she turns and leave the room with Mayu.

"Thanks Kotoha," she replied as she follows Kotoha out of the room.

For now, she has to pretend to be Mako until she can find a way to tell them and search for Mako. Speaking of Mako, she was wondering where she was. Could it be that Mako might be mistaken as her?

* * *

"Miss Kamiya?" Mako snapped out from her thought and turn away from the photo. She looked over at the maid who was staring at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Uh?" Mako was wondering if she should tell the maid the truth that she's not Mayu.

"Miss Kamiya, is something bothering you?"

Mako jumps when the maid appears next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm okay," Mako answered while trying to remain calm.

The maid looked toward the door for a second before she turns back to Mako. "Mayu, I know you since you were a kid and I can tell when something is bother you. Are you still upset about the arrange marriage?"

"Arrange marriage?" Mako stares at the maid confused._ "What arrange marriage?"_ She thought. Could it be that Mayu have a arrange marriage that she doesn't like.

"Yes," the maid nods. "The one your mother and brother had decide without talking to you about it".

"I was upset?" Mako points to herself.

"You were so upset that you literally ran upstairs and slams the door to your room," the maid explained. "I came in and saw you in tears so I comfort you. Every time you're upset and sad, you would talk to me about it".

"_So Mayu does trust this maid with everything, maybe I can trust her and she can help me out of this situation," _Mako thought.

"Um... I don't remember your name".

"It's Rena, don't stress yourself," Rena sat Mako down on the bed. "Now, talk to me. Tell me how your brother found you".

"_Brother, so that gentleman was Mayu's brother,"_ Mako thought. "He's found me at the market".

"Oh, that's a shame. Look likes it wasn't easy to run away".

"No it wasn't," Mako said. _"Mayu must have ran away to get out of the arrange marriage. Poor girl, it must have been hard on her"._

"Rena..."

"Yeah"

"I want to tell you something, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone about it".

"You have my word," Rena nodded.

"Rena," Mako sighs as she prepares herself to be ready for whatever is going to happen when she tells the truth to Rena. "I'm not Mayu," she confessed.

Rena was speechless as she stares at Mako confused.

"You...you're kidding right?" was what Rena said after Mako told her the truth.

"No," Mako shook her head.

"Then who are you?"

"I'm Mako Shiraishi".

"But... you look like Mayu," Rena can't believe the person that was in the room with her wasn't Mayu even though she look exactly like Mayu. "How could that be?"

"I was shock and surprised to know that I looked like Mayu".

Rena got up and looked up and down at Mako. "This got to be joke".

Mako got up. "You said you raise Mayu since she was a kid".

Rena nods.

"So there has to be something that Mayu have that I don't have". Mako points out.

"Let me see," Rena tries to recall something that Mayu have when she realizes something. "Mayu got a burn mark on her right wrist from the time she burned herself when tried to make tea for her brother, Toshi".

Mako shows her right wrist to Rena who looked at it. She then looked up at Mako with a surprise look. "You're not Mayu," she finally believes Mako.

Mako gave a small smile. "You're not going tell, are you?" she asked, worry that Rena might tell Toshi about her.

"I'll always keep my word, so don't worry". Rena sighs. "Now what I want to know is where Mayu is right now".

"She might have been mistaken as me," Mako assumed.

"So you are saying that Mayu is safe?"

"Yes," Mako nods with certain that she knows where Mayu was. If she was mistaken as Mayu then Mayu is sure to be mistaken as her. So Mayu must be at the Shiba mansion.

"Trust me, I know she is. All we need to do is figure out a way for Mayu and me to meet up so we can switch back".

"I'm afraid that won't be easy at all".

"Why not?" Mako asked.

"Because Toshi will not let you leave after what you... I mean Mayu did. When Mayu ran away, Toshi dropped everything to look for her". Rena explained.

Mako sat on the bed disappointment. She really doesn't want to be stuck here especially when she has a duty to protect the world. How is she going to explain this to Rena? Mostly, how would Mayu pretend to be her? Not to mention if the others going to battle with her. Mako doesn't even know if Mayu know how to fight.

Seeing Mako frustrated, Rena walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry we will find a way," she assured.

Mako slightly smile and nodded. She got up and walked over to the window, thinking about a certain person.

"Takeru," she muttered as she wonders how he was and how he would react if he found out that Mayu was pretending to be her. She has a feeling that Takeru might figure out something was wrong.

* * *

Genta was pacing around in the kitchen explaining to Takeru how he found Mako again because Takeru didn't heard him the first time. Takeru on the other hand was leaning his back against the kitchen counter, folding his arms while listening to Genta.

"Tono, Mako is going to be okay," Ji spokes up after Genta finished talking. "She was just exhausted and tired".

"Oh," Takeru stares at the ground as Ji quietly leave out of the kitchen. "But she was fine when she left with Kotoha".

"Maybe you can question Mako about what happen," Genta suggests.

Takeru looked up at Genta and was about to say something when Kotoha came in with Mayu right behind her.

"Genta, Lord-sama," Kotoha greets the guys while Mayu stares at the guys. She recognizes Genta as the guy she met before she fainted. As for the other guy, she was unfamiliar with and has never met him before.

"Mako, Kotoha," Genta exclaimed, interrupting Mayu's thoughts. "What are you girls doing here?"

"Well," Kotoha smiles and turn to Mayu. "Mako was hungry when she woke up so I bring her here to find something to eat".

"Oh," Genta smiles and looked back and forth at Mayu and Takeru. He went over and grabs Kotoha's arm. "Kotoha, Taka-chan wants to talk to Mako alone". He whispers to her.

Kotoha nods and turns to Mayu. "Mako, Lord-sama wants to talk to you so I'm going to leave with Genta".

Mayu eyes widen. "Kotoha," she swiftly reaches out and grabs Kotoha's arm. "But... I..." she stutters, unsure if she wants to be alone with a guy who she just met. Takeru, Kotoha, and Genta were surprise by Mayu's action.

Genta laughs and went over to Mako. "Mako, are you scared of Takeru?" he asked as he placed his hand on Mayu's shoulder.

"No," Mayu chuckles and shook her head.

"Don't worry Mako, Takeru will not bite you, he probably hugs you" he teased, causing Mayu to blush.

"Genta," Kotoha nudges his arm. "Stop teasing Mako".

"Ok," Genta laughs and turns to Kotoha. "Let's go".

Genta and Kotoha left quickly out the kitchen leaving Mayu alone with Takeru.

"Mako"

Mayu looked at Takeru who staring at her. "What happened to you today?" he questioned.

"I..." Mayu stares down at her hands that were resting on the kitchen counter. _"Think, what would Mako say?" _

"I didn't eat much before I left with Kotoha. So, I was hungry. I went to find something to eat when I got capture by the bad guys. Lucky, I was able fought them off and escape to where I ran into Genta and fainted". She explained, hoping Takeru would buy it and not ask any more question.

Takeru slowly walked over to her and stood in front of her. He notices she didn't look up at him and was staring at the floor. He gently touches her chin with his hand and lifts her head up to look at him.

"I'm sorry, I made you guys worried," Mayu said, feeling bad for lying to Takeru.

"What matter is that you have return back safety and unharmed," Takeru smiles and placed a hand on Mayu's shoulder.

When Mayu heard what Takeru, she was surprise by it and a small smile appears on her face. She was about to say something when her stomach growls. Embarrass, she touches her stomach with her hand and turn away from Takeru.

Takeru chuckles and turns to grabs a bowl off the kitchen counter. "Mako".

Mayu turns around and looked. "Yes".

"Here, eat up". He gave the bowl to her which Mayu kindly accept. She looked at bowl to see it was soup. "Thank you," She looked up at Takeru with smile.

Takeru nods and left the kitchen leaving Mayu alone.

* * *

Later on, Takeru was in his room, lying awake. He was thinking about what happen. When he heard about Mako missing, he was worried and immediately went to go searched for her. Then when he saw Genta returned with Mako, he relieved and glad that Mako was okay. Still something doesn't seem right to him. It like Mako is here, but it doesn't seem like her at all. Could it be that he was thinking too much or is there something else he doesn't know.

Earlier in the kitchen when he saw Mako, she seems different. It likes she was not comfortable with him or the others, but after he had a talk with her, she seem more ease with him.

Takeru sighs and decides that he would quietly keep an eye on Mako and to see what's going on with her. Hopefully, he will get some answers.

* * *

Rena walked up to Mako. "For now, you need to pretend that you're Mayu until I can find a way for you and Mayu to meet up without Toshi knowing," she suggests.

"Okay, but how does Mayu act or like?" Mako questioned.

"I'll show you, but..." Rena stares at Mako.

"What?" Mako looked at Rena confused.

"Let's get you out these clothes," she suggests and Mako looked down at herself.

"But, I'm use to what I'm wearing".

"I know, but you are going to have to wear Mayu's clothes if you are pretending to be her," Rena explained.

Mako knew Rena was right so she agreed to change into Mayu's clothes.

* * *

Later on, Mako was in Mayu's pajamas, getting ready for bed.

"Tomorrow, I'll show everything you need to know," Rena told her before she left out the door.

Mako sighs and sat down in her bed, pulling out her origami and let it crawl around on the palm of her hand. _"What did I get myself into?"_ She thought.

A knock at the door cause Mako to looked up. She put the origami away underneath her pillow and pulled the blanket up to her waist. "Come in"

The door opens and reveals Toshi at the door. "I want to check on you," he said.

Mako smiles

"I know you're upset at me, but I want you to get rest and we will talk tomorrow, okay".

"Okay," Mako softly said as she nods.

"Good night Mayu".

"Good night Toshi"

Toshi nods and closes the door quietly as he turns off the light. Mako lay down in bed awake thinking about how tomorrow was going to be and how she misses the others.

**TBC: Both Mako and Mayu are in a tight situation. Lucky, Rena is an understanding person and is willing to help Mako and Mayu now that she knows about Mako and Mayu situation. As for Takeru, he will discover the truth on his own. I don't want to rush with Takeru find out right away. **

**Review and tell me what think.0**


	3. Play the Roles Part 1

**Chapter Three: Playing the Roles**

Mayu woke up earlier and was in the kitchen making tea and coffee. She notices the kurokos' were helping around in the kitchen and was getting ready to cook.

One of the Kurokos walks up right behind her and taps her shoulder. She turns around and saw a paper in front of her hand written. She recognizes handwriting was her, but knew it was actually Mako. The paper was a recipe with the ingredients on it.

Confused, she asks. "Am I supposed to cook today?"

The Kuroko nods and gave the paper to her and then left to go do his job.

Mayu looked at the paper in her hand and sighs. Experience with cooking, she has done it twice before and her food was good. Rena wasn't quite happy when she saw her in the kitchen cooking, but she didn't stopped her from cooking until the incident with her wrist being burn on the stove. She made Rena promised that she wouldn't tell Toshi about the incident because if her brother knows about it, he would never let her in the kitchen again.

She walked over to the kitchen counter and notices that the ingredients and items were out on the kitchen counter ready for her.

Mayu stares at the paper in her hand and begin to cook unaware that Chiaki was watching her from the door that was partly open.

"_I can't believe Nessan is cooking again,"_ Chiaki thought.

* * *

Mako woke up and notices the house was empty. _"Am I alone?"_ She questioned to herself.

She quietly went to the kitchen to see it was also empty. As she was about to leave out of the kitchen, she notices a note on the refrigerator's door. Curiously, she walked over and grabs it.

"Going to work earlier, I made breakfast for you on the table sis," Mako read the note. "I will pick up after work to visit mom today".

Mako sighs and leans her back against the kitchen counter. _"What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to act like Mayu?"_ She wondered when suddenly Rena walked into the kitchen with a smile.

"Ready to begin?" she asked Mako.

Mako looked up at Rena and nodded.

Rena pulled out a fold up paper from her pocket and gave it to Mako.

"What is this?" Mako asked as she took the fold up paper from Rena and stares at it.

"It's everything you need to know about Mayu," Rena explains. "What she likes and dislikes. Also, what she does".

Mako nods and begins to unfold the paper.

"I almost forgot to mention that you will have to go with Toshi to visit Mrs Kamiya," Rena points out.

"Toshi told me about it in the note he left on the refrigerator," Mako explains. "How does Mayu feel about this and what does she do about it?"

"Mayu is fine with visiting Mrs Kamiya," Rena walked up to Mako. "She would always make cupcakes to bring with her and give it to Mrs Kamiya.

"Cupcakes?" Mako mutters confused.

Rena notices the question look on Mako's face and asked. "You do know how to make cupcakes, right?"

"Uh?" Mako tries to think up something to say, but got nothing. "No," she shook her head and replied a moment later. "I'm sorry, but I can learn if you teach me".

"That won't be a problem at all," Rena sighs. "Let just hope you can learn quickly before Toshi return".

"Don't worry I will learn how to make cupcakes before Toshi return," Mako assures with a smile. "Beside, how hard can it be?"

* * *

Takeru walked out from his room, passing by the kitchen when he notices Chiaki was at the door watching something. Inquisitively, he walked over.

"Chiaki, what are you doing?"

Chiaki was startles by Takeru that he quickly turns around and put his index finger on his mouth, indicating Takeru to be quiet. Then he gestures Takeru to come closer.

Takeru came closer and whispers. "What are you doing?"

"Watching Nessan"

Takeru stick his head near the partly open door of the kitchen and saw Mako at the stove cooking.

"Mako is cooking?" He asked in shock as he stares down at Chiaki who was below him, also watching Mako.

"Apparently so," Chiaki smirks. "I hope your stomach is ready to digest Nessan food". He teased.

"Morning Lord-sama, Chiaki," Kotoha greets them with a smiles as she walked toward the kitchen and saw them.

Takeru and Chiaki swiftly turn around and looked at Kotoha. Chiaki waves Kotoha over. "Kotoha, come here," he kept his voice down to where Kotoha and Takeru can hear him.

"What is it?" Kotoha asked as she walked over to Chiaki.

"Do you know Nessan is cooking today?"

"Yeah!" Kotoha nods with a smile. "I can't wait to try her food".

Chiaki back away from Kotoha and has his back against the wall. "This is not good". He stares down at the ground and shook his head.

Takeru on the other hand doesn't seem bother by it. Instead, he has something else on his mind. He turns to Kotoha, planning to ask her something when suddenly a scream was heard from the kitchen.

Takeru, Kotoha, and Chiaki swiftly rush into the kitchen assuming Mako was in trouble. As they came into the kitchen, Mayu ran over to them, grabbing Takeru by the arm and hid behind him.

"Mako-chan, what's wrong," Kotoha asked as she placed a hand on Mayu who was shivering and breathing heavy.

Takeru, who notices Mayu was shivering and panicking, placing a hand on her hand and gently squeeze it, assuring her everything is going to be okay.

Ryunosuke rushes in with a worried look. "What's going on?" He went over to Mayu. "Mako, are you okay?"

"Nessan, what's going on?" Chiaki asked in concern as he looked around the kitchen.

"That!" She points at the kitchen counter. Curious, Takeru, Kotoha, and Chiaki walked toward the kitchen counter and saw a medium spider crawling around on it.

Chiaki smirks and step forward. "You're afraid of spider?" he questioned.

Mayu buried her face into Takeru's back. "I don't like spider". She replied.

Chiaki laughs. "So, that why you were screaming," He sighs. "I thought you set the kitchen on fire," he teased.

Mayu notices that she was griping onto Takeru's arm and was putting her head against his back. She quickly pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry about the commotion," she apologizes, bowing her head down and then ran out of the kitchen.

Takeru, Kotoha, and Ryunosuke glare at him.

"What?" Chiaki asked, noticing them glaring at him. Takeru left out the kitchen and went after Mayu.

"Chiaki, you shouldn't say those mean things to Mako," Kotoha walked over and lightly punch Chiaki in the arm. "You hurt her feelings".

"Oh man," Chiaki said, feeling guilty.

Ryunosuke shook his head and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

There were bunch of dirty bowls in the sink. Mako was mixing the ingredients in the bowl. The first three tries, she didn't do well. On the first one, she put too much salt, second one, she put the wrong ingredients and it taste horrible, and third one, she put to much sugar in it. Now, she's on her fourth tries. Hopefully, she got it right this time.

"Let me see" Rena went over to her.

Mako gave the bowl to Rena who takes a look at the ingredients mixed together.

"Not bad" She remarked before she tastes a little bit of the dough. "Much better than before".

"Really?" Mako stares at Rena in surprised.

Rena nods. "Yes really, do you think I'm lying to you?"

"It's not that I don't believe you," Mako sighs. "It just that..."

"What is it?"

"Well, my friends would never tell how my food is," Mako explains. "They always said it's good just to make me happy".

"Maybe they don't want to hurt your feeling," Rena assumed.

"I know," Mako looked outside from the kitchen's window. "It shows that they do care about my feeling, but it would be nice if they are honest about my cooking".

"If you ever get switch back, you should talk to them about it," Rena suggests.

Mako turns to Rena and smiles. "I keep that in mind, let get back to cooking". Rena nods and continues to help Mako make cupcakes.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Play the Roles Part 2

**Author Notes: First of all I want to thank you those who review this story. It courage me to write and update.**

**FireHeaven27, KyoryuPink0, kandy61767, FireHeavenProductions27, and Jnguyenlynn, thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it. I hope you guys kept on reviewing and support this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Playing the Roles Part II**

Mako has successfully finished making the cupcakes, which turns out to be good with Rena showing and helping her. She was getting the cupcakes out from the oven using the gloves that Rena gave her.

Just as she placed the tray of cupcakes down on the table, the door bell rings. Mako looked up and turns to Rena. "Is Toshi off early today?"

"No, it probably the mailman," Rena assumed. "I'll go check it out".

"Okay," Mako nodded and Rene left out of the kitchen. While waiting for Rena return, Mako decides to move cupcakes out from the tray and onto the big plate that Rena placed on the table before she left.

Mako was surprises that she actually succeed in learning how to make cupcakes. She has to admit that it was great to learn and to have Rena help. Now, she can actually make it by herself if she wants to.

"What's taking Rena so long?" She wondered as she glances over at the entrance of the kitchen.

A minute later, Rena return, but she wasn't alone. Standing beside Rena was a young girl with brunette hair that was long to her elbow, which was braided back in a pony tail. The young girl was dressed in a pink t-shirt collar neck with a short navy skirt.

"Mayu!" The young girl beamed when she saw Mako, assuming that she was Mayu. The young girl ran over and hugs Mako around the waist. Mako looked down at the young girl confused before she looked up at Rena.

Rena clears her throat and smiles. "Ms Kamiya, Niki Ikeda is here to visit you. Her parent is out of town so she's going to stay with us and will be sleeping in your room".

"Niki?"

Niki glances up at Mako and smiles. "Mayu-san, aren't you happy to see me?"

"Uh?" Mako stares at Rena who mouthed the word "Say something". She looked down at Niki who was waiting for her answer.

"Yes Niki," Mako smiles and touches Niki's head, assuming that was something Mayu would do if she sees Niki. "I'm really glad to see you here".

"Me too," Niki said cheerfully. "I can't wait to spend time with you".

Rena nods with a smile, seeing that Mako was handling the situation well. It look like Mako would get along with Niki just fine considers that Mako does hang around children.

"_That was exactly what Mayu did when she sees Niki,"_ she thought before she walked over to the kitchen counter and grabs the plate. She was about to cover the plate with aluminum foil when Niki spokes up.

"Cupcakes, can I have one?"

"Sure why not," Mako looked over at Rena for approval. "If that's okay," she added.

Rena chuckles. "Oh course you can have some," She kneels down in front of Niki. "Here you go," She gave the cupcake to Niki who accept with a smile on her face.

She took off running toward the living room when Mako grabs her arm back. "Um, aren't you forgetting to say something to Rena?"

Niki spins around and giggles. "Thank you Rena," She bows her head down.

"You're welcome," Rena answered. "Go play". She ushered the young girl out of the kitchen. Then she turns around and looked at Mako.

"What?" Mako blinks her eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, quite the opposite of that," Rena walked over to Mako and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You actually did what Mayu would always do".

Mako smiles.

* * *

Mayu took off running out of the Shiba mansion's gate. She ran as fast as her feet can take her until her feet got tired and she ends up at the park. There were fewer people around and she was alone. Breathing heavy, she collapses to the ground and touches her chest. It was difficult for Mayu to breathe, but after few minute of resting, her breathing returns back to normal.

Slowly, Mayu got up and begin to walk when she wobbles and fell backward. Closing her eyes, she assumes that she would hit the ground.

Suddenly a pair of hand reaches out and grabs her shoulder, steadying her. She felt her back hit something solid. Realizing that someone must have caught her, she turns her head and looked up. Her eyes widen when she saw who it was.

"Takeru?" She muttered as she sees how concerned he looks.

* * *

Takeru arrived in time to see Mayu on the ground grabbing her chest. He notices she was struggling to get up and immediately rushed over to help her.

As she tumbled backward, he reached his hands out, grabbed her shoulder from behind and steadies her.

He saw her turns and was surprised to see him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Mayu nods and replied "I'm okay, thank you".

Takeru slowly moves his hands away from her shoulder as Mayu turns around facing him looking down.

"Takeru I..." Mayu begins to say, but Takeru stopped her.

"Don't," he suddenly said.

"Eh? She looked up at him confused.

"You don't have to say sorry because you never done anything wrong". Takeru told her. "Beside, Chiaki should be the one to say sorry to you especially when he hurt your feeling".

Mayu shook her head and gave a small smile. "No, its okay, I'm not mad at all. I just..."

"Came out here for fresh air, am I right?"

Mayu nods.

"We better head back before the others eat it all up," Takeru teased with a small smirk on his face.

"Eat what up?" Mayu asked with a confused look. Takeru can't help it, but let a small chuckle when he saw her confused expression.

"Your soup"

"Oh," Mayu looked down and laughs, feeling silly for asking.

"Let's go," Takeru told her before he walked ahead.

"Okay," Mayu follows him, but stopped when he halts, almost causing her to collide into his back.

Before Mayu can questions why Takeru stopped all sudden, she saw him crouched down in front her and said, "Get on."

"Eh?" She stares at his back and wondering what she should do.

"You can't walk in that condition. I'll carry you until we reach the Shiba Mansion." Takeru said, interrupting her thoughts.

"It's okay; you don't have to do that, Takeru. I'll be fine…" Mayu insisted, making Takeru glances behind at her and sighs,

"Mako… I'm ordering you as the Head of the Shiba clan, get on. I'm not going to let you walk back to Shiba Mansion especially when you looked exhausted." Takeru ordered, using his Tono-sama voice. Mayu stared at Takeru's determined eyes for a moment before sighing. She knew she can't argue and said no.

"Fine," Mayu finally gave in. She slowly walked up to him and slowly placed her arms on his shoulders. Takeru held her legs as he slowly got up.

Mayu's cheeks reddened as she felt Takeru's hands hold her legs, her skin shivering, and her heart was beating fast at his touch. She has never let any one carried her except for her brother, Toshi during the time she twisted her right ankle. In her mind, she was hoping that Takeru wouldn't notices that she was nervous, but luck wasn't on her side because Takeru seems to notices and was questioning why she was nervous.

Mayu rested her head on Takeru's back as Takeru began to walk away. It was quiet on the way back to the Shiba Mansion. As they were almost near the Shiba Mansion, Mayu spokes.

"Thank you Takeru," she said to where he can hear her.

He glances back at her and smile. "You're welcome," he told her before he turns back and looked at the road in front of him. "Mako..."

"Yeah," Mayu answered.

"Mind telling me what happens back there?" Takeru asked.

Mayu blinks her eyes confused by the question being asked. "What do you mean?"

Takeru sighs. "I saw you on the ground earlier grabbing your chest," he told her.

"I..." Mayu hesitated and was wondering if she should tell him the true. "I was running so fast that I was having trouble breathing so I decide to sit down on the ground to rest for a little bit before I return back to the Shiba mansion," She told him, which was actually true, but left out the part that she has asthma.

She waited for an reply from Takeru, who was quiet after that. As they reach to the Shiba Mansion, Takeru stops and looked at Mayu who was scared and confused at Takeru action. She was wondering what he was about to say when he spokes.

"You should be careful and try not to run too fast," Mayu was no longer scared and confused. Instead, she was staring at Takeru with a surprise look. "Matter of fact, you can come to me and talk about your problem instead of running away". He finished and waited for Mayu to reply.

"Okay," Mayu says. "I'll keep that in mind." She gave him a smile.

Takeru smiles back and then put Mayu down on her feet. Then he gestures her to go in first while he walked behind her, making sure she doesn't tumble backward. Just in case if she did, he would catch her.

* * *

Inside, Ji, Genta, Ryunosuke, Chiaki, and Kotoha were already seated at their spot at their tables with their bowls of soup waiting for Takeru and Mayu return.

When Takeru and Mayu walk in, Kotoha immediately beams and got up. She went over to Mayu and grabs her arms. "Mako-chan, are you okay?"

"Tono!" Ji greets Takeru who nods back.

Mayu nods. "Yes and I'm sorry to run off like that," she apologize and bows her head down.

"It's okay," Kotoha begins to said, but got interrupted by Chiaki, who got up and bow his head down to Mayu.

"Nessan, I am sorry about what I said earlier in the kitchen," he apologizes. "I should never say those words to you. I hope you can forgive me".

Mayu smiles and shook her head. "Don't worry, I already forgotten about it".

Chiaki smiles as Kotoha drags Mayu by the arms over to their seats. "Let's eat!" She looked over at Takeru who was still standing.

"Lord-sama, would like to join us and try out Mako-chan soup?"

"Sure," Takeru nods and went over to her seat. Then he sat down and tries Mayu's soup. All boys including Ji stare at their spoons uncomfortably before they put in their mouth, expecting the soup to taste horrible.

Surprisingly, it was good.

"Wow!" Ryunosuke exclaims. "It's good!"

"It tastes good," Ji added as Takeru smiles at Mayu and nods in agreement.

"Nessan, the soup is delicious," Chiaki remarked. "Your cooking is great and improving".

Mayu wonders what Chiaki meant when he said that Mako cooking was great and improving. Could it be that Mako was not good at cooking?

Kotoha beams and looked over at Mayu. "Mako-chan food is always good".

"Thank you," Mayu smiles at everyone compliments.

Everyone continue to eat their soup quietly.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think.**

**Do you think that Mayu might develop feeling for Takeru?**


	5. Play the Roles Part 3

**Chapter Five: Play the Roles Part III**

Upstairs in Mayu's room, Mako was dressed up in pink long sleeves collar shirt with soft black pant that has pockets and a low heel black shoes. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail. She was carrying her black bag that she always have with her whenever she leaves out of the Shiba Mansion.

"Mayu-san, you look pretty," comment Niki who was standing next to her.

"Thank you,"_ What was her name again?_ Mako smiles and touches Niki's shoulder. "Niki" She notices Niki was unhappy and can't help, but wonder what it was, "Niki?" Mako kneels down next to Niki.

"What's wrong?" Mako gently grabs Niki's arms and turns the young girl around to look at her. "Tell me".

"I'm afraid that I'm not going with you". Niki sadly replied.

"Who say you can't go?" Mako asked and Niki looked up at her in surprised.

"You mean I can go with you, Mayu-san?"

"Of course you can!"

"Yay!" Niki beams and wrapped her arms around Mako's neck, hugging her. "Thank you".

"But, you have to promise me you will be on your best behavior".

"I pinky swears," Niki held her hand up, showing her pinky finger.

Mako smile and clasps her pinky around Niki's pinky. "Okay," Then she got up and held her hand out to Niki who cheerfully took it.

The door of the room open and Rena peeks her head in. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, Mayu-san and I are ready," Niki replied and Mako and Rena chuckled.

"Is Toshi home yet?" Mako asked a minute later.

"Yes he is," Rena replied. "He's waiting downstairs for you".

"Niki, why don't you go downstairs first and I'll be right behind you," Mako suggests.

"Okay," Niki nods and left out the door.

Once Niki was gone, Mako turns to Rena. "Are you coming along with me and Niki?" She asked the question that was on her mind.

Rena shook her head. "No," She notices Mako was disappoint that she wasn't coming. "Don't worry you can call me on my cell phone if you have problems". She gave a cell phone to Mako. "That phone belongs to Mayu, she has two of them. One she carried with her and one she left here with me".

"What about you?" Mako asked, unsure if she should take the cell phone.

Rena chuckles. "Don't worry, I have one," she pulled her cell phone from her pocket and shows it to Mako. "While you are gone with Toshi, I can see if I can contact Mayu".

"That's a great idea!" Mako nods with a smile. "And when you do contact her, please let me know".

"I will," Rena replied. "Now, you should get going, Toshi and Niki are waiting for you".

"Okay," Mako says before she and Rena left downstairs.

* * *

Everyone was outside performing the Shirahadori with their shinai in their hands. Chiaki approaches Kotoha holding the shinai in his hand. He aims at Kotoha who was kneeling down on one kneel.

"Kotoha, are you sure about this?" asked Chiaki, who was unsure if he should hit her because he was worry that he might hurt her.

Kotoha glances over at Ryuunosuke, Genta, Takeru, and Mako who was standing to aside watching her and Chiaki. She then glances up at Chiaki and nods before she looked down, closing her eyes.

Chiaki sighs and grips on the shinai in his hands. Then he swiftly swings down at Kotoha's head, hoping that she would catch it. Mayu, who was watching, was worried about Kotoha.

"Kotoha," she muttered.

As if Takeru can hear her, he turns to her. "Relax, Kotoha got this," he assured her.

Then he turns back and watches Kotoha and Chiaki.

Just as the shinai was about to hit her, Kotoha opens her eyes, looked up and clasps the shinai quickly with her hands. Ryuunosuke, Genta, Chiaki, and Mayu were surprised by it.

"Wow!" Genta exclaimed as he and the others walked up to Kotoha and Chiaki.

"You did it!" Ryuunosuke beams and touches her back.

"Good job," Takeru remarks as Chiaki helps Kotoha up. Kotoha immediately bows her head down.

"Thank you, Lord-sama," she replied with a smile.

"Okay, now is Nessan turn," Chiaki says and Mayu eyes widen for a second.

Takeru nods. He walked to where Chiaki was standing before and waits for Mayu.

Mayu was nervous and unsure what she should do. She felt Kotoha touches her arm and whispers "Good luck" to her. She slowly approaches up to Takeru and kneels down on one knee, hoping that she could do what Kotoha did earlier.

"Here I go, Mako," Takeru said as he aims the shinai at Mayu who was uncomfortable.

Mayu nods and closes her eyes. She listens carefully to hear Takeru swings the shinai down. Assuming that the shinai was about to hit her, she opens her eyes to catches it, only to miss. The shinai ended up whacking her head hard.

"Aah!" She shrieks and grabs her head as she fell backward to the ground on her back.

"Mako-chan!"

"Nessan!"

"Mako!"

Everyone eyes widen in shock including Takeru, who dropped his shinai to the ground and rushes to her side. Soon the others rush over to Mayu and Takeru.

"Mako, are you okay?" He placed a hand on her head while he helps her up with his other free hand.

Kotoha appears on the other side of Mayu and help Takeru guide Mayu into the house. Chiaki turns to Ryuunosuke confused.

"Isn't Mako good with performing Shirahadori?"

"I'm not sure," Ryuunosuke replied before he left inside with Genta and Chiaki.

* * *

Meanwhile a limo was passing by the Shiba mansion. Mako was staring out the window when she notices that they were passing by the Shiba mansion.

"_Takeru, Kotoha"_ Her mind muses. She was wondering how they and the others were doing. She really missed them a lot and really would like to see them.

"Mayu-san." Niki taps Mako's shoulder, interrupting Mako's thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Mako turns to Niki, who was sitting next to her and smiles.

It didn't take long when they arrive at a house that is near the forest. Mako, Niki, and Toshi got out of the limo and were greeted by a lady, who was in her in her late mid forty.

"Mayu! Toshi!" The lady rushes over and hugs them.

"Hey mom," Toshi greets with a smiles and hugs his mom back.

"_Mom, Mayu's mother,"_ Mako lets out a silent gasped. _"What am I supposed to do?"_ She thoughts.

"Mayu, are you alright?"

Mako snaps out of her thoughts and notices Mayu's mom, Toshi, and Niki were staring at her.

"Um, I'm okay," She touches her head. "I'm just tried, that's all".

Mayu's mom smile "Mayu, you're not still upset about the arrange marriage, are you?"

"Mom," Mako sighs. "I really don't want to talk about it". She said, trying to start a conversation and to answers how Mayu would says.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't even brought it up," Mayu's mom wrapped her arm around Mako. "C'mon, let go inside and make you some to eat".

Mako nods and let Mayu's mom leads the way.

* * *

Mayu was holding an ice pack over the lump on her head while wincing in pain. Kotoha sat beside Mayu, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her face was plasters with concern for her friend injury. Takeru was looking down and haven't said anything at all. Ji, Chiaki, and Ryuunosuke were staring back and forth at Takeru and Mayu.

"Mako-chan, how are you feeling?" Kotoha asked.

"Better than before, the pain is easing away," Mayu said as she remove the ice bag from her head and smile at Kotoha and the others.

"That's good news to hear," Chiaki folds his arms, glancing over at Mako. "You know what Mako, I know how you feel".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean getting whack with the shinai in the head," Chiaki folds his arms. "It happen to me too because Takeru sometimes hit me with it when I lack off and don't train".

Takeru suddenly got up and walked away without glancing back.

"Tono!" Ryuunosuke called out and was about to get up when Takeru halts in his track. He slightly glances back. "Kotoha, I need to speak with you". He said before he left outside.

"Ok," Kotoha got up and follows Takeru outside. After that Ryuunosuke and Mayu stares at Chiaki who was confused.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"It's nothing, let's go train," Ryuunosuke said as he got up and leave the room with Chiaki following him.

"I'm sorry," Mayu spokes up after Ryuunosuke and Chiaki left. She was looking down at the ice bag in her hand, feeling sad. Ji looked at her and shook her head.

"Mako, it wasn't your fault," he comforts her. "Everyone knew it was an accident".

"But..."

"Don't worry about them," Ji says. "They just went out for fresh air and to clear their mind".

Mayu nodded and the room becomes silent after that.

* * *

Takeru and Kotoha have left the Shiba Mansion and were heading toward the park. Takeru turns to Kotoha, who was looking up at him with a questioning look. He gestures her to follow him over to rail. Once they are there, he turns to her.

"Kotoha," he begins to said.

"Yes, Lord-sama"

"I need to ask you something".

Kotoha nods and waits for his question. Takeru leans on the rail and looked up at the sky,

"Have you notice anything strange about Mako lately?" He asked.

"Um," Kotoha looked down for a minute before she looked up at Takeru. "Not really, why do you ask?"

Takeru got off the rail and turn to Kotoha. "It's nothing just forget that I ask," He walked away from her. "Let's head back".

Kotoha notices something was wrong and that her lord was definitely hiding something for her and the others. Whatever it is, it must have something to do with Mako. Worried that it might be bad, she ran after him.

"Wait! Lord-sama," She catches up to him and grabs his arm. "Please tell me what's going on". Takeru stopped walking and turn to her. "I know something have been bothering you lately, but you never talk about it to anyone," Kotoha looked down. "It'll make you feel better if you let us help you or talk about it". She told him.

Takeru stares down at Kotoha, who still haven't let go of his arm. He was debating whether he should talk to her about what was bothering him.

"_Maybe it would be better to talk to someone about it."_ He thought.

He was about to speak when he felt Kotoha let go of his arm. She slowly turns away from him.

"I'm sorry for speaking to you like that," she bows her head down and apologized.

"Don't be," he said all sudden and Kotoha looked up at him. He sighs and looked up at the sky. "You were right".

"Eh?"

"There is something that was bothering me," he admitted. "It's Mako".

"What about Mako-chan? Kotoha asked, even thought she might know what it is.

"I notice something strange about Mako since you and her came back from the market few days ago," Takeru explains. "It's like she's totally a different person".

"Strange?" Kotoha mutters as she looked away from Takeru and thought about what he said. Mako does seem a bit strange lately. She seems to be uncomfortable with training, but that doesn't mean that something was wrong with her or does it?"

"Could it be that some else happen that day when she got kidnapped by those bad guys?" Kotoha asked out loud and Takeru swiftly looked at her.

It never occurs to him that something might happen to Mako that day when she got kidnapped until Kotoha brought it up. Can it be that Mako still hasn't forgotten about that day?

"_No, it must be something else, but what is it?"_ He thought.

Kotoha looked up and notices Takeru was staring at her. Her eyes widen when she realizes that he must have heard what she said.

"Lord-sama..." She begins to says, but Takeru cut her off.

"Kotoha, don't worry about it," He touches her shoulder. "Let's just head back. I'm sure that Mako will tell us what's going on when she ready".

"Yes, you're right," She agreed and decides to drop the subject. That doesn't mean she wouldn't think about it later.

"Let's go," Takeru walked away with Kotoha following him. Somehow, Takeru know something was wrong and he's intending to find out what it is.

* * *

Mako was sitting at the table eating with Niki, Toshi, and Mrs. Kamiya. Toshi and Mrs. Kamiya were trying out the cupcakes that Mako.

"It's delicious!" Mrs. Kamiya remarks with a smile on her face. "Thank you for making it".

Toshi was chewing as he looked over at Mako. He swallows and spokes. "The cupcakes are good, but something is different about it".

Mako smiles nervously. "That is because I want to tries out a new ingredient so I hope you don't mind about that". She said, hoping Toshi wouldn't ask anymore question.

Toshi nodded and looked at his watch. "Mom, thank you for the delicious dinner, but Mayu and I have to go".

"Can't you stay a bit longer," Mrs. Kamiya asked, sounded disappoint. She was hoping that Toshi and Mayu would stay longer because she really miss them and want to spend more time with them.

"I would stay, but I got work tomorrow". Toshi went over and hug Mrs. Kamiya. "Next time, I will stay for the night," He kisses her on the cheek. "How does that sound?"

"That's fine," Mrs. Kamiya replied with a smile.

Mako went over and hugs Mrs. Kamiya. "Bye mom" she softy said even thought she was uncomfortable.

"Bye Mrs Kamiya," Niki said as she bows her head down. "Wish we can stay for a while".

Suddenly an idea occurs to Mako, who turns to Toshi. "Um Toshi"

"Yeah, sis".

"Is it alright if Niki and I stay her with mom?"

Toshi and Mrs. Kamiya was shock and surprised at Mako's question. A smile appears on Mrs. Kamiya's face.

Toshi smiles and touches Mako's shoulder causing her to flinch a little. "Sure why not," he agreed. "You can stay sis. I'm surprise that you ask".

"Really?"

"Yup"

"Thanks brother".

Mrs. Kamiya literally pulled Mako in a hug. "Aw sweetheart, I'm glad that you want to stay here for the night".

"Me too," Mako hugs her back.

"Alright then," Toshi claps his hands. "I should get going; you can call Rena when you are ready to go home". He told her before he gave her a hug. Then he left out the door.

Toshi was walking to the limo smiling. He was surprise that his sister want to stay, but was happy that she did. Maybe she and mom can talk and come to an understanding. Hopefully Mayu will be able to be happy again after what happened between him and her.

* * *

**~Toshi's Flashblack~**

"_I can't believe you did that!"_ _Mayu cried as she was breathing heavy. "Why!"_

"_Mayu, I just want to find you person that would loved you no matter what happen," Toshi explained._

"_By getting me an arrange marriage," Mayu touched her chest. "Have you ever thought about my feelings?"_

"_Mayu, this is about you sis," Toshi walked over to Mayu who was backing away from him._

"_No, it's not!" She spat. "This is about your company and that you want to get rid of me because I'm a burden to you"._

"_Mayu listen to me"._

_Mayu shook her head and covered her ears. "I don't want to hear it"._

"_Mayu," he touched her arms, but she pushed him away._

"_I heard you talking to your friends about trying to get rid of me"._

"_No, it's not true at all"._

"_You're lying!"_

"_I'm not!" He grabs her arms. "Listen to me, Mayu"._

"_Let me go!"_

"_Mayu!"_

_Mayu was struggling to break free while Toshi tried to get her listen._

"_Mayu!"_

"_Let me go!"_

_Rena came walking in and try to calm down Toshi and Mayu when unexpectedly Toshi slapped Mayu across the face._

_Rena and Mayu eyes widen in shock. Realizing what he did, he tried to apologize when Mayu collapsed to the ground._

"_Mayu!" Rena and Toshi shouted as they rushed to her side._

_Mayu was having trouble breathing._

"_Quick get the car keys," Toshi ordered Rena and carry Mayu up in his arms._

_Rena ran off to get the car keys while Toshi ran outside to the car._

**~ End Toshi's Flashblack~**

* * *

From that day, Mayu seem to distance herself from him and haven't talk to him. He felt bad for hitting her and causes her asthma attack. When she ran away, he dropped everything to search for her because he want to make everything right again.

Now that she's back, he would tries to make her happy again. He didn't even brought up about the arrange marriage until she's ready to talk about it.

Toshi got into limo and the limo drove off.

Mako was watching the limo driving off from the doorway with Mrs. Kamiya and Niki next to her.

"Mom"

"What is it, Mayu?"

"Is it okay if I can take a walk?"

"Go ahead".

"Can I go with you?" Niki asked.

"No, you stay here; I promise I won't be gone long".

"Okay," Niki sadly said. She really wants to go, but decides to listen to Mayu instead of making Mayu upset.

Mako notices Niki was sad. She kneels down in front of her. "Tell you what, me and you will go together tomorrow, what do you say?"

Niki looked at Mako smiles. "Okay," she hugs Mako.

After that, Mako left into the forest.

* * *

Two hour later, Mako was walking near the park area looking down at the ground. She was thinking to herself.

"_What should I do?" _She wonders _"How am I supposed to meet up with Mayu without the others knowing?"_

At the same time, Takeru and Kotoha were walking from the opposite direction from the park, which ended up with them passing by Mako from a far without realizing it because they were looking ahead.

For a quick moment, Takeru slightly turns his head, only to see the back of Mako's head and then look away as he was walking away.

**TBC: Ah that was close! If Takeru would turn his head early, he would have seen Mako. Wish that would happen, but I really don't want to rush it.**

**Don't worry, Takeru will discover the true soon.**

**Next Chapter will have a battle scene, Takeru and Niki encounter, Takeru and Mayu scene, probably a Mako and Takeru scene.**


	6. Into Battle

**Author Notes: **Thank you so much for reviewing.

To answer your question Fireheaven27, which I should have on the previous chapter. On chapter four, about the piggyback. I got the idea from a Mako and Takeru story, It got me inspire to write that scene.

Anyway, good new is that I did manage to write a Takeru and Mako scene because I miss them together. So tell me what you think. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

It was the middle of night at the Shiba Mansion and everyone was fast asleep. Takeru was up and awake, coming out from his room. He was thinking about what happen earlier. When he and Kotoha return, everyone was waiting for them with the dinner ready. Genta has made one of his sushi specialties to share with everyone.

The dinner was great. It turns out that Mayu has gone into the kitchen with Ji to cook when everyone left. Takeru and the others were actually surprised that her food was good, still thinking that Mayu was Mako.

"_That's strange when did Mako get better at cooking?"_ Takeru wonders, not that he's complaining about it, but something doesn't seem right. If he remember correctly, Mako wasn't that good with cooking. It like Mako has change into a different person that he doesn't know.

"_No, that's impossible,"_ he shook his head. _"Mako wouldn't change, would she?"_

He almost didn't notice the sounds coming from the outside training area when a clatter sound snaps him out from his thought. Swiftly, he went outside to investigate, worrying for an attack. When he walked outside, he was greeted by the sight of Mayu training alone under the moon light. She was hitting her shinai against the dummy

Takeru folds his arms and watches Mayu for awhile, wondering why she was up training late at night. Could it be that she was training herself to get better at performing the Shirahadori?

He slowly walks towards her, not wanting to frighten her nor disturb her from training, and was instantly surprised when he saw her leaps into the air, spinning around and kicks the dummy in the chest. There were some moves that he never seen Mako done before. Mesmerized, he watched as she flipped over the dummy's head, her moves fluid and beautiful.

"Mako, What are you doing?" he asked, making her jump. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Mayu turned around with a gasp, lifting her shinai up to defend herself. When she notices it was Takeru, she lowered it sheepishly, embarrassed to be caught.

"Training," she said, breathing heavily from her training "Why are you awake?"

"I couldn't sleep," he explained. "I didn't know you also had trouble sleeping."

Mayu smiled softly and shrugs "I have a lot of things going on in my mind," she replied.

"So you went out here to train by yourself to clear your mind," Mayu nods. "That doesn't seem like you at all".

Mayu eyes widen for a moment and she turns away, wondering if Takeru suspects that she's not Mako.

"Um... I really don't want to bother anyone with my problem so I resort to training," she said, hoping Takeru wouldn't question her more. "Beside, I want to see if I can get better at performing Shirahadori". She added before she turns around and looked at him,

She notices Takeru was quiet and hasn't said anything. He was staring at her as if he was debating whether he should believe her.

"Do you need a training partner?" he asked all of sudden and Mayu looked at him in surprised.

"Train with you?" She asked as if she didn't hear it clearly.

Takeru nods

"Okay," Mayu agreed with hesitation. She was glad that she had taken shinai lesson and karate lesson during the couple days that Toshi left town for a meeting.

Takeru left to grabs his own shinai and then he walks over to Mayu. They each took their fighting stance and then they started. Takeru swings right at Mayu, who reacts quickly and block it with her shinai. Ten minutes into their training, Mayu was working up a sweat just trying to keep up with Takeru. She manages to hit him in the arm, but it didn't hurt him that much.

Somehow, Takeru found a week spot in Mayu defense, and struck her on the thigh. She fell down on one knee as he swings down at her head. Midway, he stopped as she looked up at him in shock. Takeru was also surprise that he defeated Mako. Usually, he would be on his knee when Mako defeated him. Now it's different, it likes Mako was getting weak, but he knew it's not true because the Mako he knew would never let herself be defeat by him that easy.

"You should practice more often," he suggests as he helps her up.

Mayu nods. "Yes I do need to practice more," she agreed as she walked over to wooden dock and sat down. She sighs and looked up at the moon. "Do you want to know something?"

Takeru walked over to her and sat down beside her. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Whenever I'm depressed or upset, I would at night go outside and stare up at the moon or the stars",

"Why?"

"Well, it helps me forget about my problem and feel more at ease and help me go sleep". Mayu smiles and turn to look at him. "What about you?"

Takeru stares up at the moon, thinking what to say. "Nothing, I would go somewhere peace and quiet to be alone".

"Don't you ever tell anyone about your problem?"

"No, but even if I don't tell anyone, someone already knew what my problem was".

"Who?" Mayu questions with curiosity in her eyes.

Takeru looked at Mayu and gave her a small smile. "You," he simply said.

Mayu was surprise by Takeru's answers that she looked away hiding her face from Takeru. She really doesn't want him to see that she was blushing.

Still she can't help wonder when Takeru replied "You" was he referring to Mako?. Could it be that Takeru and Mako relationship is more than just friend?

"Are you okay?" Takeru asked all sudden, snapping Mayu out from her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied with a smile. "I'm just tired from training".

"You should get some rest," he suggests.

Mayu nods and touches Takeru's shoulder "you should get some rest too". She told him.

Takeru stares at Mayu's hand that was on his shoulder and then at her. Assuming that touching his shoulder wasn't right and that he doesn't like it, Mayu lift her hand off his shoulder.

"Sorry," She apologizes and was about to pulled away when a hand reaches out and grabs her hand.

Mayu flinches at the touch and looked up to see Takeru was staring at her and was holding her hand in his grasp. She was confused and surprise by Takeru action. She was about to say something when Takeru got up and slowly pulled her up on her feet. Then he let go of her hand.

"Go get some rest," he told her and Mayu silently walked back into the mansion. Just before she went inside, she gave him a smile and he responds back with a smile.

Takeru watches Mayu walked inside, thinking that somehow he was getting close to the truth. He has a feeling that something was definitely up with Mako especially after their training they had.

Suddenly an image flashes in his mind. It was image of him and Kotoha walking home from near the park. He could have sworn he saw a woman walking the opposite direction heading toward the park. She looked just like Mako even when he saw the back of her head. Could it be that he was seeing thing or could there possibility be two Mako?

Takeru sighs and looked up at the sky recalling one of his memories that he had with Mako.

* * *

**~Takeru's Flashback~**

_Mako woke up in really early in the morning and was coming out from her room to get a cup of water. She was walking toward the kitchen feeling tired and sleepy. As she went into the kitchen, she headed straight to the refrigerator unaware of her surrounding. Just as she reached out to grab the handle of the refrigerator, a hand touched her shoulder._

_Instincts kicked in and fully awake, she swiftly grabbed a broom stick on the ground near the refrigerator next to trash can and held it against her attacker's throat as she turned around._

_A hand reached out and grabbed the end of the broom stick. _

"_Takeru?" Her eyes widen when she realizes it was Takeru. "Sorry," she apologized and removed the broom stick away from his neck._

_Takeru folds his arms and stares at Mako. "Who did you thought it was?" he asked._

"_I don't know," She smiled and shrugged. "Maybe, Nanashi or a burglar," she joked as she set the broom stick down on the ground._

_Takeru shook his head and slightly chuckled. "What are you doing up in the middle of night?"_

"_I was thirsty so I came out here to get a cup of water, what about you?"_

"_Couldn't sleep," was Takeru's respond._

"_Is there something wrong?" Mako asked with a hint of concern in her voice. _

"_No, it's just that I have a lot of things on my mind?"_

"_Like what?"_

"_Well," Takeru paused, wondering if he should tell her or not. Earlier, he wanted to speak with her alone, but never got a chance to. Now that he has a chance, maybe it's a good idea to tell her what he intended to tell her before._

"_Takeru?"_

_Hearing her calling him, he snapped out from his thoughts and looked at her. Instead of speaking, he reached his hand out and grabbed her hand._

_Mako was confused and surprised when Takeru grabbed her hand. Before she questioned him, she felt him placed something in the palm of her hand and then he let go of her hand. Curious to know what it was, Mako looked down to see a small white-sliver necklace with small heart-shape pendant._

_She immediately looked up at him in confused. "What is this?" she asked._

"_It's for you as a late gift from me to you?" Takeru simply replied. _

"_What for?" Mako asked, still confused. She can't help but wondered why Takeru was giving her a gift. What was the occasion? One thing she could think up was her birthday, which was yesterday, but she never told anyone about it except for Kotoha because she doesn't want to celebrate it or have a birthday party. _

"_Wait!" Mako thought. "Could it be that Kotoha told Takeru about her birthday?" She shook her head. "No, Kotoha would never say anything"._

_"Mako, Are you okay?" Takeru asked all of sudden, snapping her out from her thoughts. She looked up at him to see the concern look on his face._

"_Yeah, I'm fine," She gave him a small smile. "I'm just surprise, that's all"._

_Mako then looked at the necklace in her hands. It was the simplest gift she had ever received from anyone especially from Takeru. "Why are you giving me this?" she asked the question on her mind._

"_It's a birthday gift for you since it was your birthday yesterday, right?"_

_Mako nodded with a shock expression. "How did you know?"_

_Takeru smiles, "I have my way of knowing thing especially when it comes to secret". As if he could read her mind. "No, Kotoha didn't tell me, I figure it out on my own"._

"_Oh," Mako stares down at the necklace, thinking if she should accept it or not. "This must have been an expensive necklace"._

"_Don't worry about it, what matter is that you like it". Takeru sighs and look away, folding his arms. "Unless you don't like it then that would be a problem"._

"_Why is that?"_

"_Because that would mean I would have to give it to Ryuunosuke," He joked._

_Mako laughed. "That won't be necessary because you can give it to Kotoha"._

"_Good point," Takeru nodded "I'll keep that in mind"._

"_Hey!" She playful hit him in the arm. "I was kidding"._

_Takeru chuckled as he turned around to look at her. "So was I"._

_Mako was quiet as she looked down at the necklace in her hand. She didn't want him to know how special it meant for her._

"_Would like me to put it on for you?" he asked all sudden and she looked up at him._

"_Sure," Mako turned around, facing her back toward him. She moved her hair out of the way._

_Takeru stood behind her as he placed the necklace on her neck. She felt a tingling sensation on her collar bone and the back of her neck as Takeru moved his hands across her skin while trying to latch the hook._

"_What is taking him so long?" Mako thought, as she felt her heart began to beat rapidly._

"_Done," Takeru said after he was done latching the hook._

"_Thank you," Mako turned around, facing him and gave him a smile._

_Their eyes locked as they stood motionless for a full minute without saying anything. Slowly, Takeru reached out and tucked Mako's loose hair behind her ear. Then he glances down at her and notices their faces were closed to each other. Without thinking, he started to lean down toward her lips._

_Mako notices something different with Takeru in his eyes. They seem to be filled with something she never seen before. Was it love she's seeing in his eyes? What was he trying to do to her? Was he trying to kiss her? She wouldn't know what to do if he did. Her heart began to beat faster and faster as he leaned closer to her. Just when she was closing her eyes and leaned in for the kiss, a bright light turned on all of sudden. They immediately jumped apart, shielding their eyes with their hands._

"_You guys are up earlier," a voice spokes up._

_Takeru and Mako turned to the voice to see it was Genta at the door way with a confused and tired look on his face. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything". He said._

"_No__, not at all," Takeru and Mako shook their head. _

_Mako grabbed her self and Takeru a cup water" It's fine, I came her to get a cup of water and now I'm leaving," She gave the cup of water to Takeru and left out of the kitchen._

_Genta and Takeru watched Mako leaving and turn to look at each other._

"_So Take-chan, you also came out here to get a cup of water too?" Genta questioned._

_Takeru walked forward and hold his cup of water up. "What do you think?" he said, before he left out the kitchen._

**~ End of Takeru's Flashback~**

* * *

Suddenly something just occurs to him. He remembered seeing Mako wearing the necklace he gave her before she left to the market with Kotoha. When she came back, she wasn't wearing it at all. Something was not right. Did she lose it?

Takeru got up and walked back inside to his room. With the new piece information he just discovered, he's determining to discover the truth.

* * *

"Mayu-san, can we leave now?" Niki asked as she was running around in the living room. Mako was busy searching around for something.

"Just give me a minute, I need to find something," Mako replied as got down on her knees and looked under the couch.

Niki ran over to Mako and got down on her knees. "What are you looking for?"

Mako looked up at Niki and smiles. "It's really important to me and I need to find it".

"I'll help you find it," Niki offers and join in to help look. "What are we looking for?" she asked.

"A sliver necklace with a heart pendant on it," Mako described.

"Okay, I looked for it," Niki jumped on the couch and flips through the pillows, tossing them to the ground.

"What are you girls doing?"

Mako and Niki looked up to see Mrs. Kamiya walking in.

"We are looking for a sliver necklace," Niki answered.

"Oh," Mrs. Kamiya nods. "Is this what you were looking for, Mayu," She shows to Mako and Niki the necklace dangling from her hand.

"Yes!" Mako exclaimed and rushed over. Mrs. Kamiya gave the necklace to her. "Where did you find it mom?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"You dropped on the floor next to your bed," Mrs. Kamiya explained. "I was cleaning your room when I found it".

"Thank you, Thank you," Mako hugs Mrs. Kamiya, who in return hugs Mako back with a smile.

"You're welcome sweetheart, it must be important to you".

"Yes it really important to me," Mako let go of Mrs. Kamiya and stares at the necklace in her hand. "I don't know what I would do if I lost it".

"Well don't worry about losing it anymore," Mrs. Kamiya touches Mako's shoulder.

"Why?"

"Because," Mrs. Kamiya took the necklace from Mako and wear it around Mako's neck. "I fix the hook for you and made sure it wouldn't fall off any more".

"Thanks mom, I really appreciate it," Mako turned around and smiles at Mrs. Kamiya. She suddenly felt someone grabs her arm and looked down to see Niki staring up at her.

"Can we go now," she softly asked.

"Sure, we can go," Mako answered.

"Yeah!" Niki beamed.

"You girls be safe and don't come back late," Mrs. Kamiya told them.

"We won't," Mako replied before she left out the door with Niki.

* * *

Two kids and women were getting ice cream when out of nowhere a Gedoushu appears and fire his poison stinger dart at women who shield the two kids. The poison stinger dart hit the woman in the back of the neck. The two kids were bursting into tears as the woman grabs them and run away. She didn't get far when she collapse to the ground.

"Mommy!" the two kids shouted.

"That's it, cry so that Sanzu River will flood," the Gedoushu laughed.

The Gedoushu went after more peoples who were running away in fear. He captured a guy and wrapped his tentacle around the guy's body, sucking his energy.

The guy collapsed to the ground unconscious.

* * *

At the Shiba Mansion, everyone was up eating breakfast. Now, they are outside training when the bell sounded. Swiftly, everyone rush inside as the two kurko kneel down, showing the map to them as Ji came out. He informed where the Gedoushu was and they immediately took off with Mayu, who was confused and was wondering where they were going.

When they arrived at the location where the Gedoushu were, they saw twelve people on the ground. Some of them were in pain while the others were unconscious. Kotoha and Mayu went over to check and notice their faces were pale.

"What's going on?" Kotoha questioned.

"Well if it isn't the Shinkenger rangers," the Gedoushu smirked as he approached.

"_Shinkenger rangers?"_ Mayu stared at the Takeru and the others with a confused and surprised look.

"How dare you hurt these people?" Chiaki spats angry.

"And you Shinkenger are next to feel my wrath!" the Gedoushu blasts his energy beam at them. They immediately jumped out of the way.

Everyone swiftly yank out their shodophone and begin to morph. Midway, they stopped and turned to Mayu.

"Mako, why aren't you pulling out your shodophone?" Ryuunosuke questioned.

Mayu turned away from them unable to speak.

"Mako," Kotoha walked over to Mayu. "What's wrong?"

"I lost my shodophone," she told them.

"What!" Chiaki yelled in shock. "Why didn't tell us before?"

"Because I was afraid that you guys would be mad".

Takeru stares at Mayu and knew she was lying, but decides not to question especially when they have to deal with Gedoushu. He was about to tell her to move aside when the Gedoushu summon the Nanashi. Forgetting about Mayu situation, Takeru and the others morphed and fight the Nanashi while Mayu was watching.

She can't believe that Takeru and the others are Shinkenger rangers. When she saw them morphed, she was speechless. Still she can't help, but felt useless like she wasn't helping at all. Her thoughts interrupted when she saw a Nanashi was attack a little girl who was hiding.

Instinct kicks in and without thinking, she grabbed a wooden stick off the ground and rushed over to the little girl aid. She swings the wooden stick hard and hit the Nanashi in the chest, knocking it backward to the ground. Then she spins around and kicks the Nanashi in the gut, sending it flying backward to a bunch of boxes.

"Are you okay," she asked as she helped the little girl up.

"I'm okay," the little girl replied.

"Let's get you outta here," Mayu helps the girl get to safety when she heard an explosion. She immediately shields the little girl and looked over to see Takeru, Genta, and Kotoha on the ground demorph in pain with their swords lying next to them.

"TONO! GENTA!"

"Takeru! Kotoha!"

Ryuunosuke and Chiaki shouted as they fought off the Nanashi to get to their friends.

* * *

Earlier, Takeru, Genta, and Kotoha took on the Gedoushu while Ryuunosuke and Chiaki fight off the Nanashi. The Gedoushu was a strong opponent indeed. Kotoha threw her land slicer him. It hit him in the chest, but it didn't affect much. She ended up get hit by her own land slicer in the chest and fell to the ground in pain.

"Kotoha!" Genta and Takeru rushed over and got in front. Takeru from his peripheral vision saw Mayu rescue the little girl from the Nanashi. He was surprised by it.

He immediately summons his Daizantou and team up with Genta, who uses his Laceration Calculating Sword Sakanamaru.

They slash the Gedoushu in the chest at the same time, but it didn't affect because of the barrier the Gedoushu have around him.

"Is that all you got," The Gedoushu smirked. "Mine turn," he blasted a huge fire ball at them. Takeru immediately shield himself, Genta, and Kotoha with his Daizantou. The huge fire ball sends Takeru, Genta, and Kotoha flying back to the ground in pain. They demorph as the Gedoushu approached them. A hand grabs Takeru's sword off the ground.

"Now hold still, this won't hurt one bit," He was about to sting Takeru, Genta, and Kotoha as Ryuunosuke and Chiaki tried to fought off the Nanashi to reached them when out of nowhere the Gedoushu got slash from behind at his weak spot, which penetrate the barrier.

"Ah!" The Gedoushu shouted as he tumbles backward.

Takeru looked up to see Mayu standing in front of him, holding his sword. "Mako? What do you think you are doing?"

Mayu quickly went over to him, Genta, and Kotoha and help them up. "Saving you guys," she answered Takeru's question.

The Gedoushu got up angry and fire his poison stinger darts at them. Mayu notices it and immediately shield Takeru, Genta, and Kotoha taking the hit for them.

Ryuunosuke and Chiaki ran over and slash at the Gedoushu in the stomach. This time the barrier was down and the hit causes his stomach to dry up.

"This isn't over, I'll be back," The Gedoushu growls before he disappears in the crack in the wall.

Ryuunosuke and Chiaki help Takeru, Mayu, Kotoha, and Genta get up. Takeru immediately turn to Mayu. "Mako? Are you okay?" He asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm okay," Mayu answers, feeling the pain on her shoulder and back. Takeru notices her face was getting pale.

"Mako?"

Mayu was about to say something when she fainted. Lucky, Takeru caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

"Mako!" everyone shouted.

**TBC: Mayu is hurt. Well like I promise, I did add a Takeru and Mako scene. Yes, Takeru is closer to figuring out the truth. With a lot going on. I did get a chance to write Takeru encounter with Niki scene. That will happen in the next chapter , Takeru will see Mako again. How will they save Mayu now?**

**As always, review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Shock Encounter

**Author Notes: **Thank you for reviewing. I know everyone wonder when Takeru will see Mako again, Well Good news, this chapter Takeru will see Mako again. No it's not a flashback. It for real. On with the story. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"TONO!" Ji said when he saw Takeru and the others return back safety. He got up to greet them with a smile, but immediately stop when he saw Takeru carrying Mayu in his arms. The Kurko came running out and took Mayu from Takeru and carried her to the infirmary. Kotoha follows the Kurkos, worrying for her friend.

"Mako?" He looked at Takeru with concern. "Tono, what happen?"

Instead of answering, Takeru turned and walked outside toward the gate,

"Take-chan!" Genta ran after his friend. Ryuunosuke and Chiaki sigh and shook their head.

"What's going on?" Ji questioned them.

Chiaki walked up to Ji and begins to explain what happen.

Later on

"So, that's why Tono look upset when he came home," Ji said, finally understand what was going on.

* * *

Takeru was swiftly walking out from the gate of the Shiba Mansion. His face was clearly show concern and angry. In his mind right now is to go after that Gedoushu for what he did to Mako.

Even though he was suspicious of her, he didn't want to see her get hurt. Angry and concern has made him forget about questioning her about the necklace.

"Take-chan! Wait up!" Genta ran up behind Takeru, breathing heavy.

"Genta," Takeru turned around looked at his friend.

"I know you're upset and planning to go after Gedoushu, but right now Mako need you".

Takeru tightens his grips. "But..." He begins to say, but got interrupt by a scream.

Genta and Takeru immediately rush back inside in Shiba Mansion and ran into the infirmary with Ji, Chiaki, and Ryuunosuke right behind them.

When they walked into the infirmary, they saw the kurkos and Kotoha was struggling to hold Mayu still. Mayu was trembling and tossing around screaming in pain.

Takeru, who can't stand to watch Mayu in pain quickly ran over and help Kotoha hold Mayu still while the kurkos let her drink medicine to ease the pain and stop the poison from enter her system further. Mayu seem to calm down and was sleeping. The kurkos place a wet towel on her forehead while Takeru touches her shoulder.

"_Don't worry I will save you,"_ he thought before he got and left out of the room. Genta was about to follow when Ji stopped him.

"Let him be alone to think".

Genta nods and stay in the infirmary with the others.

* * *

Mako and Niki went to the amusement park. They went around and rode all the kiddy rides, play many games for prizes, ate cotton candy, and watched the shows until they were tired.

Now they are heading back home through the forest. Niki was holding Mako's hand as they were walking

"I have fun today," Niki beamed. "Thank you, Mayu-san".

"No problem," Mako smiled and looked ahead to see if they were going the right way when suddenly a Gedoushu appears. Mako quickly got into her fighting stance.

"Mayu," Niki went behind Mako and hold her arm with a scared expression.

"Huh?" The Gedoushu stares at Mako confused and surprised. "You again!"

"What?" Mako looked at the Gedoushu confused.

The Gedoushu smirks. "Look like I didn't do a good job. Don't worry I'll make sure I won't miss this time".

Niki begins to cry as she clings onto Mako's arm.

"What this," the Gedoushu stares at Niki. "A little girl".

Mako shield Niki from the monster. "If you want her, you are going to have to go through me first".

"Gladly," the Gedoushu lunged at Mako and Niki.

Mako lifts Niki up in her arms and took off running. Normally, she would stay and fight, but with Niki, she couldn't. Not when Niki scared and was unaware that she was Shinkenger Pink.

"You can run, but you can't hide," the Gedoushu chases after Niki and Mako.

Mako kept on running when she came to a dead end, which was at a river. She was about turn back around when Gedoushu came up to her.

"Now you have no where to go," the Gedoushu smirked.

"Mayu," Niki cried and Mako hugs her.

Knowing that she would have to fight, she gently put Niki down on the ground. "Stay behind me Niki".

"Okay," Niki nods and hugs Mako from behind. Mako pulled out her sword, preparing to fight.

"Ooh now you want to fight," the Gedoushu laughs. "Very well," He charges at Mako, who immediately slashes him in the chest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takeru was walking alone to think. He has left the Shiba Mansion and was now somewhere in the forest.

He yanks his sword out and slashes trees, taking his anger out. He was blaming himself that he wasn't able to protect Mako.

He wishes he can find that Gedoushu and make him suffer. No destroy that Gedoushu for hurting Mako and innocent people. As if luck was on his side, a child cried was heard. He turned to see the Gedoushu was chasing after a woman holding a little girl in her arm.

Angry, Takeru follows the Gedoushu. It didn't took that long when Takeru catches up with the Gedoushu. When he arrived, he saw woman fighting the Gedoushu with the little girl hanging onto her. He walked closer to get a closer look and was shock to see who the woman was. He couldn't believe who he was seeing.

"Mako?" he muttered.

He can't believe it. He remembers that she was hurt from saving him and the others.

"_Wait, something is not right,"_ He thought and stares at Mako. Around her neck was his necklace that he gave her, which mean she's really Mako.

But who was the other Mako that was hurt?" he wondered.

His thought was interrupt by the little girl screaming. He looked up to see the Nanashi grabs the little girl from Mako.

The little girl struggling to break free. "Help me!" she yelled.

"Niki!" Mako yelled as she tried to fight off the Gedoushu to get her.

Takeru immediately pulled out his sword and lunged at Gedoushu from behind.

"Ah!" The Gedoushu shrieks in pain.

Mako pushes the Gedoushu and was shock to see Takeru. Gedoushu got up and glares at them. His body was starting to dry so he took off and disappear into the crack of a tree.

"Takeru," she muttered. Takeru was about to approaches her when she immediately took off toward Niki. He quickly follows her.

"Niki!"

Niki without thinking, bite the Nanashi's arm. Big mistake when the Nanashi shrieks and flung her into the river.

Niki!" Mako shouted as she and Takeru saw the Nanashi throw Niki into the river.

Without thinking, she dives into the river after Niki before Takeru can stop her. Mako fought the strong water current to reach Niki.

Barely hesitating, Takeru dove in after her. He fought the current to reach her and Niki.

Mako manages to reaches Niki and got her in her arm. Niki was coughing out water and was crying.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here," She assured. "Hang onto me tight".

Niki nods and did what she was told. Takeru reaches Mako grabbing her by her arm. He firmly but gently got her by him in the water. Using his legs and free arm, he swims to the land. As he made to the land, he grabbed a nearby jagged rock in the water. He gripped it with one arm, Mako in his other one. Then he turns to Mako.

"Give the girl to me," he ordered.

Mako nods and gave Niki to him. Takeru got Niki safety onto the land. He was about to help Mako when a strong current of water wave swept her under the water. Their grip was knocked, and she let go of his hand.

"NO!" Takeru shouted and went after Mako. Mako's frantic gasps for air rang in his ears as he searched her. When she was nowhere to seen, he went under water to find her.

He lifts his head out of the water to breathe some air and then went back under to look for Mako again. He found her under water struggling to break free. He swims over to her and saw her leg was stuck under a branch. He helps her trying to break the branch, but couldn't because the branch was too hard to break.

Even though the surge of water was threatening to swept him away from her, all Takeru could hear was his racing heartbeat and Mako's intakes of breath as she struggles to get her leg out the branch that was wrapped around her leg.

Refusing to give up on her and on the life he was intent on living with her, He tried again to see if he can get her leg out. He found her holding her breath and could tell that she was growing short of breath. She was still moving and was still alert. Knowing that Mako wouldn't be able to hold her breath long, he pressed his lips to hers and shoved some air into her mouth. Her eyes were widening in shock and were surprised by what Takeru did.

During that brief moment, everything was fine again, and even though he wasn't inhaling, but actually exhaling into her mouth, ironically he felt like he could breathe for a moment, because he knew that he had just gained a few more moments during which she might be able to hang on and give him time to free her leg. Still, knowing that he needed to act quickly, he broke free from their lip-lock and lowered himself towards her leg, pulling on the branch with all his strength in an attempt to release her, yet failing once again.

When he look up at her, he could tell she was running out of air, and therefore grabbed onto her neck and urgently fed her with oxygen with his mouth, feeling her desperate body sagging slightly with relief. Not wasting a moment, he returned to her trapped leg, pulling it and pushing. He was so focused on the task of releasing Mako's stuck leg that he failed to notice how her body once again convulsed for several moments before she grew completely calm. Only when he failed, he remember to attempt supplying her with more oxygen, yet he quickly realized he was too late when he noticed that Mako was floating lifelessly, her eyes are now close and her body was unresponsively limp. He briefly froze in horror, realizing that she wasn't breathing at all and was thinking that she was dying, but he instantly came to his senses, unwilling to accept the possibility that she is dead.

With anger surging in his body at the situation he was being put in, he pulled Mako's leg with more force than he had ever thought he would use upon her. This time he was able to free her leg. Not wasting even a second, Takeru fastened his arms around Mako's unconscious form and began rising back up to the surface of the river, hoping that she would be alive and okay.

He lifts his head out of the water, breathing in some air. He then begins to swims to the land where Niki was.

Mako's limp body grew heavier in his arms as he made it over to land. He immediately got out the water with her and lay her gently down on the grass. Seeing her pale face, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He could vaguely hear Niki crying asking if Mako was okay, but he couldn't find it in him to reassure the young girl when he knew that the girl in his arms, who hadn't moved once since he had pulled her out of the water might not make it.

Takeru quickly began performing CPR- giving her chest compression and afterwards pausing to breathe air into her mouth. "Mako, wake up!" he urged her as he kept on performing CPR until he was tired.

Seeing that Mako didn't respond, Takeru become frustrated. He failed. His CPR wasn't working. It was his fault. It must be. He was supposed to be her savior.

Not willing to give up, he tried to do CPR again. This time. Mako move and water spurted out of her mouth and up onto her face, as she coughed. She lurched forward, coughing harshly. Takeru immediately grab her and bring her into the crock of his neck. He was relieved to see that she alive and okay.

Mako coughed into his chest; hugging him back. For now, he was glad that Mako was safe in his arms.

**TBC: Yay Takeru and Mako reunion. Tell me what you think of it.**


	8. Safe and Trouble ahead

**Author Notes:** Thanks for reviews. In this chapter will have Takeru and Mako scene. Enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Where am I?" Mako questioned as she found herself standing in the middle of a dark tunnel. Up ahead was a bright light shinning. She begins to walk toward it.

'Mako, wake up! "She can hear someone calling her name as if they were reaching out for her. Suddenly, she stopped walking and turned away from the light.

"That voice sound familiar," she thought. "Where was it coming from and who was the voice?"

"Mako!" the voice screamed.

Mako walked the opposite direction away from the light. The further she away from the light, she felt herself unable to breath. She touches her chest as she continues to walk not willing to give up. She wants to know who was calling her name.

"Mako!" the voice screamed again. This time she can hear the voice a bit clearer than before.

"Takeru," Mako muttered when she recognize who the voice belongs to. "Takeru!" she picks up her pace and ran toward the voice,

Each step she took in the opposite direction of the light became harder and harder. Her feet felt as if they were being weighed down with more and more weights the more progress he made in the opposite direction. She has to will herself to keep moving forward even thought she has difficulties breathing due to lack of air.

Mako slowly took another two steps, but realized she couldn't continue on her feet. Her legs gave out and she fell to the floor, lying there for a few moments. She squeezed his eyes shut and took deep breaths trying to prevent her from crying, but the pain was too much. Tears began streaming down her face.

"Takeru," she muttered as she put her hand on her chest. In her mind, she really wants to see him again. She really don't want leave him and the others.

Mako could feel her body stop breathing, and that's when fear crept down his spine.

"Please Takeru, save me," she pleaded.

A few seconds later, Mako could feel air being forced into her lungs. Without warning, she felt herself being pulled forward and being thrown back into her body. She begins cough and water spurted out of her mouth and up onto her face. She opens her eyes slowly to see everything blurry, she can't tell someone was in front of her, helping her. Before she can question who it was, she felt herself begin pulling into a warm embrace, and knew it was Takeru.

She was struggling to refill her suffocating lungs with much needed oxygen, supporting her frame as she shook with her uncontrollable coughs and sharp intakes of air. Takeru gently tapped her back, helping her cough out more water with his hand while he stroked her soaked hair soothingly with his other free hand.

When she finally seemed to have calmed down, she was so exhausted that she slumped weakly against his chest, hugging him back.

* * *

Takeru was glad that Mako was okay. He felt her body breathing again and was calming, down which brought a small smile to his face. He didn't really know how long they sat there, him smoothing her back. But it didn't seem long enough when he felt her slowly move out from his embrace. When he finally saw her face, he notices it was still pale and colors were slowly returning to her face. There were confusion and relief look on her face as she was staring at him.

"Mako," he begins to say, but was interrupt by Niki, who literally ran over and throw her arms around Mako's neck, hugging her.

"I was scared and thought you would leave me behind," she cried.

Mako smiles and hugs Niki back. "I would never leave you," she assured as she looked over at Takeru, who was looking at her and Niki. She pats Niki's back and whispers.

"Niki, why don't you go sit over there by the tree so I can talk to this nice guy who saved my life".

Niki let go of Mako and comply. She went over to a tree and sat down. Mako then turned to Takeru, who haven't said anything.

"Mako?" Are you Mako?" he questioned what was on his mind since he saw her.

Instead of replying, Mako nods, confirming to Takeru that he was right all along. She was indeed Mako.

"_Wait! What about the other Mako at the Shiba Mansion, who is she really and why was she pretending to Mako?" _He thought.

Mako slowly got up, but the pain from her leg causes to collapses back down to the ground, Lucky, Takeru catches her before she hits the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"My leg..." She winced in pain.

Takeru lifts her leg up, sliding her pant above the ankle, revealing a swollen red violet gash. It was bleeding. He looked up at Mako, who was looking at him with a worried expression. He touches her cheek with his hand.

"You're going to be okay," He assured. "I'm going to get you help".

Mako nods. "Okay".

Takeru turned to Niki, who was quietly sitting at the tree. He got up and went over, kneeling down in from of her.

"Niki?" he said, hoping that it was a name.

"Yes," she answered.

"I'm going to get your friend help and I want you to follow me, but it depends on whether you trust me or not," he extends his hand toward her.

Niki stares at Takeru, wondering if she should trust him. She glances over at Mako.

"_If Mayu-san trusts him then maybe I should too,"_ She thoughts before she reaches out and grabs his hand. Takeru helps her up on her feet and together they walked over to Mako, who was watching them.

Takeru then kneels down on one knee in front of Mako. He grabs one of her arms and put it around the back of his shoulders. Then with his free hand in a single swoop, he lifted her off her feet and carried her away with Niki following right beside him.

* * *

Ji was pacing around while Genta, Ryuunosuke, and Chiaki looked out the door to see if Takeru return when Kotoha walked out from the infirmary.

"How's Nessan doing?" Chiaki turned to her and asked.

"Not good," Kotoha said, sounding scared and concern. "Her fever is rising".

"Just like those peoples at the hospital," Ji points out.

"Man!" Chiaki hit the pole with his fist. "I can't wait to get my hands on that monster when we find him".

Kotoha looked over at Genta and Ryuunosuke. "Did Lord-sama return?" They both shook their head. "I wonder where he went off to?" she questioned.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming in from the gate. Genta and Ryuunosuke turn and saw Takeru walked in from the gate with a little girl by his side.

"Take-chan!" Genta ran out to greet his friend with the others. He and the others immediately stopped in their track when they saw Takeru carrying someone in his arms. They were speechless and shock when they realize who it was.

"Nessan?" Chiaki muttered.

"Mako?" Kotoha said as she looked back and forth at Takeru and Mako in Takeru's arm. "What's going on?" She asked in confused.

Takeru was about to say something when a knock at the gate interrupt him. Ji went over to gate and open it to reveal a woman standing there.

"Rena!" the little girl shouted when she saw who was at the door.

* * *

**TBC: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm not sure when I'll be posting again due to tight schedule, but I'll try to do it when I have spare time.**

**So, I have decides to have Takeru take Mako back to the Shiba Mansion and to have Rena show up at Shiba Mansion, looking for Mayu. What will happen now?**

**As for confronting Mayu, That won't happen because of her condition. She was hit with monster's dart and is poison from it. Eventually Takeru will confront her later on. I wonder how that will turn out.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Explanation

**Author Notes: ** Thanks for reviewing. I apologize for leaving a cliffhanger in the last chapter. I was very busy with studying the two college exams that I had to take on the same day, which exhausted. Anyways, here the next chapter updated. Again, I'm sorry for any errors that are in this chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Rena was walking up to the Shiba Mansion, holding a small piece of paper in her hand.

She walked up to the gate and knocked on it. The gate opens, revealing an older man at the door. She was about to asked him if this is the Shiba Mansion when she got interrupted.

"Rena!" she heard a familiar voice called her name. She turned to the voice and was shocked to see it was Niki.

"Niki?" She stared at the little girl confused. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Mayu?" She questioned.

"Yes I am," Niki nodded. "And she's right there," she pointed behind her at Takeru, who was holding Mako in his arms.

Rena looked at where Niki was pointing and notices everyone was staring at her.

"Hi, how can we help you?" Ji questioned.

"Well I..." Rena begins to say, but got interrupted by Genta.

"Take-chan!" Genta picks up his paces to catches up with Takeru, who walking away, heading inside the Shiba Mansion with Mako in his arms, and leaving the others staring after him confused.

Niki immediately ran after Takeru while Ji gestures Rena to come inside

Genta scratches his head confused and turned to look at Chiaki. "Is it just me or is there two of Mako that I'm seeing?" he questioned.

Ryuunosuke walked up and stood beside Genta. "No, there is defintely two Mako"

"Two Mako-chan," Kotoha muttered as she watches Takeru walked inside.

Chiaki notices the worried expression on Kotoha and walked over to her.

"The question is which one is Nessan, that what we need to figure out". He folds his arms. "Let's go inside, maybe Takeru will tell us what's going on," He suggests before he and Kotoha left inside with Ryuunosuke and Genta following behind them.

* * *

Four minute later, Takeru was sitting down at his usual spot after he changed into dry clothes. Genta, Chiaki, Ryunosuke, and Kotoha were all seated down in the spot, watching back and forth at Takeru and Mako while the Kurkos and Ji was tending Mako's injury. Rena and Niki were sitting down near the exit, staring at Mako.

Mako has already changed into new clothes and is now sitting down with one of her leg on Ji's lap.

He lifts part of her pants up just above the knee. It revealed a swollen, purplish and a pretty good gash above her knee

"This leg was stuck, I assume?" Ji asked, having heard Takeru's story since they entered inside the Shiba Mansion.

Mako nodded

"I kind of yanked it out when she went unconscious..." Takeru explained, his voice softening with each word, unable to look at anything but his hands. Ryuunosuke, Genta, Chiaki glances over at Takeru and notices the concern and upset expression on his face.

"Mako-chan," Kotoha muttered, lowering her head down. She wanted to ask if Mako was okay, but hesitated because she was unsure if it was Mako that was in front of her or not. Her hands were grasping on the hem of her shirt.

Ji and Kurkos have finish bandaging Mako's wound on her leg. Kurkos got up and left the room while Ji went over and sat at his spot near Takeru. Then Ji turned to Rena. "Perhaps you can tell us why you are here".

"I came here looking for my friend," Rena answered.

"Friend?" Chiaki questioned. "Uh, are you sure you came to the right place, lady?"

Takeru stares at Rena and knew who she was looking for. "What is your friend name?" he asked, causing everyone to look over at him.

"Um well," Rena hesitated on whether it's a good idea to tell them especially with Niki in the room. She didn't want Niki to know because she would be confused and upset by it.

As if he could read her mind, Takeru turned to Ji and quietly told him something in his ear. Ji nodded and claps his hands. A minute later, two kurkos came in and went over to Niki, grabbing her arms.

Scared and not familiar with places and peoples, Niki yanks her arms out of the two Kurkos grips and ran over to Mako, throwing her arms around her neck.

"Mayu!" She cried. "They are trying to take me away from you. I'm scared".

Mako and the others were surprised by Niki's reaction.

"Eh!" Ryuunosuke, Chiaki, and Genta exclaimed while Kotoha stares in confused.

"_Mayu? Can it be the other person name that looks like Mako name?"_ Takeru wondered as he watches Mako comfort Niki, who refused to let her go and was slightly crying.

Mako rubbed Niki's back. "It's okay, they are good guys, they want to take you outside to play," She assured. "Go with them".

Niki shook her head. "No, not without you," she refused.

Mako pulled Niki away from her to where she can see her face "Niki, remember what you promise me?"

"Yes, that I would be on my best behavior".

"And are you on your best behavior?"

Niki let go of Mako and looked down at her feet. "No," she replied.

Mako placed one of her hand on Niki's shoulder. "I tell you what, I will be outside with you," Niki looked at Mako with a smiles appears on her face. "But, I need to take care of something so I need an hour. After that I will come outside with you".

"Promise?"

Mako smiles and nodded. "I promise".

Niki gave Mako one more hug and then follow the two Kurkos outside. Once Niki left, Rena decides to tell them why she was here.

"I came here to look for Mayu, she was mistaken as Mako," Rena explained. "I know everyone must be upset, but trust me Mayu wouldn't want this to happen. I'm sure she didn't want to pretend to be someone she's not".

"Wait a minute," Chiaki got up, shock and upset by what he just heard. "Are you telling us that for these past few days, we have a complete strange that look like Nessan staying with us?" He asked, glancing over at Mako, who was looking down. Then he looked over at Rena, who nodded, answering his question.

"Two girls that look alike, unbelievable," Ji muttered.

Ryuunosuke look over at Rena. "I can't believe this," He then glances over at Takeru, who haven't said anything. Something tells him that Takeru might have known something.

Genta got up and went over to Mako. "So, how do we know if this is Mako are not?" He questioned, pointing his fingers at Mako.

"Simple," Chiaki paces back and forth. "We will ask the question that only Nessan would know".

"Good idea," Ryuunosuke agreed. "What should we..."

"No," Takeru spokes up all of sudden and everyone turned to look at him. He glances over at Mako before he continues. "She is Mako". He simply said.

"Tono," Ryuunosuke rushes over to him. "How can you be so sure that she's Mako?"

Takeru sighs. "Because she has something that proves she's Mako and that my instinct is telling me that she is".

"Eh?" Kotoha was confused and didn't understand until she turned to look at Mako. That was when she notices the necklace around Mako's neck. _"That's right. That necklace proves that she is Mako-chan. Mako-chan told me that it was her birthday gift from_

_Lord-sama"._ She thought.

"Mako-chan?" she muttered and reaches out to touch Mako's shoulder. Mako turned and gave Kotoha a small smile.

"If Tono say she's Mako then she is," Ji looked at everyone. "So we should trust him".

Chiaki was about to protest, but Ryuunosuke placed a hand on his chest, stopping him.

"She's is Mako like Tono said, so no more questioning," he insisted.

Chiaki decides that he's not going to argue and remain quiet. Come to think about it, Chiaki realizes that Tono is right because for the past few days, he notices some was off about Mayu. She may look exactly like Mako, but she act different. For instance, he notices that she cook really well and seem uncomfortable around them when she got home from the store with Kotoha. It didn't last long before Mayu slowly become comfortable with them. Another thing that Chiaki was that Mayu would bow her head down apologizing every time she makes a mistake.

"Where's Mayu?" Rena asked, interrupting Chiaki's thoughts. When she first walked into the Shiba Mansion, she noticed that Mayu was nowhere to be see, which caused her to worry that Mayu might be in trouble.

"She's in the infirmary," Kotoha answered.

Rena eyes widen. "What happened?" She asked in concern, looking at everyone for answers.

"She got injury when she was saving a little girl from a monster," Kotoha replied a minute later without looking up.

"Is she alright?"

"No, she's unconscious right now".

Rena got up "Where is she? I want to see her".

"Not so fast," Chiaki walked over to her. "As much as we would like to help you, we want an explanation on why Mayu pretending to Nessan".

Rena sighs. "Mayu has asthma since she was eight. Toshi never let her out of his sight and would always have me or a body guard to watch her, following her. She never hangs out with popular kids and would always hang out with the kids at the orphanages. She considers herself a burden to the family," She explained as everyone looked down at their hands. "Her first crush uses her and let everyone make fun of her, which was why she never trusts anyone and that would explain why she didn't let you know. She was afraid to trust anyone".

"Poor Mayu," said Kotoha, who feel sympathy for Mayu. Although, Mayu did pretend to Mako according to what the others think, she did risk her life saving them. She notices that Mayu wasn't pretending to be Mako, but was more being herself around them. She continues to listen to Rena talk.

"I'm sorry for what Mayu did," Rena apologized a moment later, bowing her head down.

Everyone was silent, staring at Rena, thinking what to say when Takeru spokes up. "Ji, show her where Mayu is," he ordered.

Ji nodded and got up. He then went over to Rena. "Follow me," he told her.

Rena got up and follows him to the Infirmary room.

Once Rena left with Ji, everyone in the room turned to Mako. The room was silent for a while until Mako got up. As she begins to walks, her injured leg sting, causing her to trips forward.

Everyone in the room got up and rushes over to help her. Kotoha and Takeru grabs Mako back before she fell to the floor face first.

"Mako-chan, are you okay?" Kotoha asked with evident of concern in her voice.

"I'm okay," Mako replied.

"Nessan, you shouldn't be up," said Chiaki, who was right beside Kotoha. "You should be resting and not walking around on an injured leg".

"But..." Mako begins to say, but got interrupted.

"I will help you go to where you need to go," Takeru offered and Mako turned to him with a surprised look on his face.

Instead of arguing and say that she would be fine walking on her own, Mako nodded.

"Chiaki, Genta, Ryuunosuke, you three go check on Rena and Mayu," Takeru ordered.

Chiaki, Genta, and Ryuunosuke got up and left to the infirmary while Kotoha and Takeru lead Mako outside.

**TBC: Sorry, I have to end like this, but I promise there will Mako and Takeru scene in the next chapter.**

**Review and tell me what you think about this chapter.**


End file.
